carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
DARP Fanfiction: A Hero's Return
AN: This is a sequel to my story I Promise It was Sapphire’s birthday and the love of her life wasn’t here to celebrate it with her. The rest of Aevitas was, but Winston’s deployment had been extended, he should have been home 2 months ago, now he wouldn’t be home for another month. He had already missed his son’s 11th birthday and the arrival of his Hogwarts letter, he had missed his Daughter’s dance recitals and possibly the biggest thing. The birth of his youngest daughter, Katie. Sapphire had been unknowingly pregnant when he had been called overseas, and he had missed it. The center of her party of course had been Sapphire and Katie. The adults had plans to go out to a fancy bar later while Niele and Raven’s adopted daughter watched over the little ones with Flynn and Rin’s oldest. Both were about 14, and were actually showing some signs of attraction to each other. The adults teased them mercilessly about it of course, mainly Sapphire. The adults left instructions with the pair about bedtimes and other things like that and left to go celebrate Sapphire’s birthday. Once they got to the bar, everyone except Sapphire stared in awe. The bar was set up with a stage in the center, with a door at the back of stage for performers and such. Stairs descended down from the center to the table area. Sapphire ignored all of this just went over and sat down. This is where Winston had proposed a little more than 15 years ago. Winston had also missed their 15th anniversary. She just sat at the table, she reached into her dress and pulled out a locket and opened it. One side of it had a picture of Winston just after they started a little more than 20 years ago. Winston being the type of guy he was had proposed on their 5th anniversary. Thinking about this just made Sapphire cry even harder. Eventually the rest of Aevitas noticed and went over to comfort her. On one side of her was Niele and on the other was Flynn. Her two best friends from school, besides Winston of course. Niele pulled her into a hug while Flynn rubbed her back. The rest of Aevitas noticed Winston’s absence and it stung them too, while he might be over protective, clingy and annoying sometimes. He was their friend and they missed him, there were unshed tears in everyone’s eyes. To cheer her up they all retold memories from school, none of them involved Winston. They avoided that topic like the plague until Oscar wrote what was on everyone’s mind.You know despite our differences in the past, I miss the big guy. Sapphire just started crying again, this time the rest of Aevitas joined her. They were all crying and comforting each other recounting memories of Winston. Stories of him getting into fights, falling into lakes and bodies of water were everywhere. Rin told them all how he introduced himself in the hall of hexes, Sapphire told them all about the time in the Dance Hall when slow music had started playing in the background. Everyone recounted how protective he was, the most notable instance was when in their 3rd year, a 7th year started bullying them all. Finally Winston had had enough, he went over and beat the living daylights out of him. No one dared bully Aevitas again, Winston was the wall protecting them all. Throughout the night the stage had remained empty and desolate. Until a man walked out and said, “Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we are honored to have a group of friends here celebrating a birthday, would Sapphire Wolf please come to the stage.” Sapphire just blinked while Flynn smirked at her, “I told them now go on get up there,” Sapphire blushed and walked up to the stage. The man smiled and shook her hand, “Now Mrs. Wolf we won’t ask you how old you’re turning but it can’t be more than 25.” She blushed she was actually turning 35. “Thank you sir,” He smiled at her, then turned to the audience, “Now Mrs. Wolf’s husband is a member of the Navy who is currently overseas, so he could not be here tonight.” He smiles sadly at her, “Ladies and Gentlemen let’s hear it for Commander Winston Wolf of the United States Navy.” Some people in the front applauded softly while Aevitas applauded thunderously, Flynn even whistled. He smiled at her as she started to cry, he wrapped an arm around her. “There, there don’t cry. Mr. Wolf sent something home for your birthday Mrs. Wolf would you like to see it?” She nodded softly, the door at the front of the bar opened and a tall man wearing a Navy Commander’s uniform stepped through. “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Commander Winston Wolf of the U.S Navy.” This time the applause was thunderous, Aevitas just sat there in shock. They knew about her going up on stage, they had no clue he would be home early. Sapphire just stood there in shock as Winston descended the stairs toward the stage. “Commander Wolf has returned home one month early for his wife’s birthday Ladies and Gentlemen.” Sapphire recovered from her shock and ran forward and jumped into Winston’s arms, she then kissed him passionately. The crowd stood up and applauded even harder, many whistles were heard. Winston and Sapphire heard none of them, they concentrated on the person in front of them. The center of their universe. They broke the kiss, “I told you I would return home,” Winston says while smiling. Sapphire just smiles and kisses him again as Aevitas runs down to see their old friend again. Category:Fanfiction